1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure improvement for a polarized optical lens, it more specifically relates to a polarized optical lens which is a pressing combination of optical lens and polarized thin film, meanwhile, through a through-hole of a ring, light adjusting and color changing liquid colophony is injected into, then it is solidified, a single polarized optical lens can thus have diversified lens color, it can generate dark and light color change at different ultraviolet value, it not only lets the user feel more comfortable while wearing it, but also lets the optical lens have more diversified color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People acquires most of the message through the eye, therefore, when someone's vision has trouble, for example, myopia, presbyopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, etc., all have to be corrected by glasses, therefore, optical lenses is strongly related to vision quality, only good quality lens will not harm the eyes, furthermore, since the technology of optical lens advances very fast, its function has shifted from the traditional vision correction to sunshine blocking, multilayer films, asymptote multi-focuses lens, etc.
However, the structure of polarized optical lens is similar to the design of Venetian blinds, it can delete the reflection resulted from deviated light, for example, the deviated light from glass, reflection on the water surface, reflection on the road, reflection on the snow ground, reflection on the windshield of the car, etc., it can effectively filter the reflected light from objects, better vision effect is thus obtained.
In the prior art polarized lens, two optical lenses (A) with certain curvature are used, adhesive is coated in between them and pressure is used to paste polarized piece (B), a polarized optical piece is thus formed, this is as shown in FIG. 1, however, the prior art polarized optical lens is too thick and weighs too much, it creates great inconvenience to the user. Light weight is always the trend for glasses, therefore, the prior art polarized optical lens then gradually becomes obsolete, meanwhile, the production cost can not be lowered due to the use of two glass lens in the prior art polarized optical lens, it creates great burden to the user.
Therefore, the inventor works aggressively to find out a solution through the accumulated professional knowledge and design and manufacturing experience in the polarized optical lens field for so many years. Through many experiments, trial runs and improvement, a manufacturing method which is different than the conventional way of manufacturing polarized optical lens is thud proposed, we hope to enhance our business competitiveness and added value through this.